Dragon Ball Hoshi
by under9000
Summary: A year after Dragon Ball GT, Gohan and Goten are eating lunch at Chi-Chi's when something falls from the sky. Goku! But all is not as it seems... I need at least 2 reviews of Chapter 14 before I start making Chapter 15.
1. The Mystery Begins

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Chapter 1

"The False Goku."

In Hell, it was a dark and gloomy day like it always was. The occasional chit-chatter of the ogres and defeated villains was broken by the sight of Freeza jumping from mountain to mountain trying to get away from Piccolo, who was pursuing him. Although Freeza was fleeing very fast, Piccolo picked up speed and caught up to him quickly. Eventually, when Freeza got to a ledge over a gorge, he stopped. Piccolo descended and spoke. "Freeza. I won't let you harm the Ogres any more. Today you will learn your lesson." "Oh?" said Freeza. He had now turned to face piccolo, he chuckled with his hand to his mouth like he usually does. "My only intent was to bring you here, Namek!" "What do you mean, Freeza?" Mumbled Piccolo, who was now looking more frustrated than before. "He means he lead you to me." Piccolo turned and in shock he said "Y-you! It can't be!" Just then, the person who had spoken to him had shot a death beam through his chest. "Chain him" ordered the unnamed assassin to Freeza.

Meanwhile on Earth, Gohan and Goten were happily eating a 10 – course meal at their mother, Chi-Chi's house. "Mmm. This is really good!" Goten exclaimed. "Thank you, Goten!" Thanked Chi-Chi eagerly. Goten looked different from when he fought the Shadow Dragons. He had more muscle definition and his hair was almost identical to his father's except his front spikes were longer and he didn't have any spikes on the back of his hair. Gohan, on the other hand looked almost exactly like he did when He fought Omega Shenron a year ago. The two men were happily eating lunch when suddenly, a huge explosion was heard and a gigantic orange light shone through the windows. The house began to rock and sway as there was a massive earthquake. Then, as quick as they came, they went. Gohan was the first to go out the door followed by Goten and eventually Chi-Chi. On their front lawn was a gigantic crater, at least 50 metres across. When they looked down, there was a person at the bottom. "Dad!" Gohan shouted.


	2. Vegeta's Secret

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Chapter 2

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. As soon as Gohan had said this, the eyes of Goku opened. Goku then floated slowly to the top of the crater. A beeping noise was heard as Goku's pupils moved around, as if scanning the area. "That's strange." Gohan thought to himself, "Dad's wearing the same clothes as he wore when he fought the Shadow Dragons, yet Pan has them and what's even stranger is that he's an adult!" "Gohan?" Goku spoke. "Yes?" Gohan replied back. "Target sighted!" Said Goku menacingly. "What do you mea- GAAAGH!" Before he could even speak, Goku's knee had gone straight into Gohan's stomach. Goten immediately turned Super Saiyan and grabbed Gohan. "Dad! Why are you doing this?" "That's not the real Kakarot!" A voice shouted from above. It was soon revealed to be Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta hadn't changed in the one year apart from his clothing. He was now wearing the armour he wore in the Cell Games except that the blue shirt under his chest armour was gone, Making it more like Raditz and Nappa's armour. Trunks was unchanged from a year ago. "What do you mean, Vegeta?" Asked Gohan. "Simple, the Kakarot you see here is a fake, a robot made to fool you into not fighting back." "Basically, an android." "I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Gero was behind this." Pondered Gohan. "How do you know he's a robot?" Asked Goten. "I have detected that his ki has been falsified. His ki may be just like Kakarot's but he has little fluctuations every now and then, just like the androids. "So dad's now an android..." said Gohan, sadly. "No." said a voice behind him, it was Trunks. "We think he's 100% Robot, just like #16." He confirmed. "So, that robot thinks he's pretty tough!"

Gohan turned to see Vegeta who was now walking towards Mecha Goku. "Well I'll show him something that will make him realise how strong I really am!" "Haaah!" "Yaagh!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and was now charging towards Mecha Goku. Mecha Goku turned his head slightly and when Vegeta came within range, one swipe of his mechanical hand was all it took to send Vegeta flying into Chi-Chi's Kitchen. "DAD!" Trunks shouted before going Super Saiyan. "Finish Bu-" "Gaaah!" The Mecha Goku had intercepted and kneed trunks whilst he was charging his finish buster. Trunks immediately de-transformed and fell. There was a huge explosion from Chi-Chi's house as Vegeta screamed and flew out of it. Vegeta landed just a few paces in front of Gohan. "So, I admit you're pretty tough. But that was just my Super Saiyan transformation! I'll show you something a bit extra!" Shouted Vegeta. "!" "Hyaaah!" A large explosion occurred from where Vegeta was standing. Gohan was struggling to stay where he was and was eventually blown back along with Goten, trunks and Chi-Chi. "The whole Galaxy is shaking!" Tienshinhan said. He was on the other side of the planet with Chiaoutzu, training as they always do. "I wonder what's going on" asked Yamcha to himself in the desert. Yamcha was struggling to keep on the ground even when he was so far away. Puar was just barely managing to hang on to the steering wheel of Yamcha's car. "The earthquakes stopped and the light died down. When the dust had cleared, it was revealed that Vegeta's muscles had grown a lot and his hair had lengthened dramatically. "Vegeta's a Super Saiyan 3!" Shouted Goten.


	3. Vegeta Attacks!

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Mecha Goku Saga Part 3

"Huff… puff… That certainly took a lot out of me." Vegeta said whilst breathing heavily.

"Now die, faker!" shouted Vegeta as he flung himself towards Mecha Goku. Vegeta managed to surprise Mecha Goku because he teleported when he was close to him. Vegeta had teleported behind Mecha Goku then had punched him in the back sending him flying. Vegeta smirked.

"Let's see what you can do to me now, pile of junk!" Vegeta rushed at Mecha Goku again, punching it in the face and in the stomach and then in the chin knocking it back. Vegeta smirked because he thought that he had done decisive damage to Mecha Goku. It was then however, that Mecha Goku showed that in fact, he wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"What?" shouted Vegeta. "But I'm a Super Saiyan 3!" I trained like hell to get this far!... No… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Vegeta rushed towards Mecha Goku, and started throwing punches, but every one of them was missing! Vegeta then decided to use the technique he used to kill Zarbon, The Galick Burst! He landed on the ground, pulled one hand back into a fist and charged all of his energy into his one hand.

Vegeta's hand was now smoking and going red due to all the energy being almost too much for his one hand to handle. His hand was now very red, Smokey and veiny and it was obvious that Vegeta was in serious pain.

"Why doesn't Vegeta just release his energy?" asked Goten. "I think it's because he wants to use every bit of his energy, right Gohan?" Replied Trunks.

"I think so, yes." Said Gohan. "Vegeta wants to use all his energy and that's why he's holding it in so much!" Vegeta then ran towards Mecha Goku and pulled his hand back even more, when he got close to Mecha Goku, he suddenly threw his fist at him and impaled Mecha Goku easily. "Now say goodbye!" Vegeta then release all of his energy in one blast, ripping right through Mecha Goku and sending him flying into a nearby stream.

"Is it over?" Asked Trunks. "No, it's not over!" replied Vegeta with a slight hint of fear. And it was true; Mecha Goku was levitating over the lake with a large hole in his chest. He was twitching and sparks were flying out of his giant stomach-hole.

Suddenly, wires came from the holes sides and started repairing the hole. In 3 seconds flat, the hole had been repaired and Mecha Goku was as good as new. "Impossible!" said Vegeta, awestruck. "Trying to kill me, Prince of Saiyans? Said the robot, coldly.

"Wait, that's new… It couldn't talk before, could it? Asked Vegeta, "At least not in full sentences…" Replied Trunks. "Wait! I think I know why!" shouted Gohan. "I took engineering in High School and I think I know what this is…" "What is it?" asked Chi-Chi, who was now hiding behind a rock. "I think it's a learning robot!" "A learning robot?" Asked everyone else. "Yes, a robot that learns from its surroundings, and I think it learnt how to be a loudmouth…" "Tch…Shut up!" ordered Vegeta, annoyed. "Oh, I've learnt much more than that, Son Gohan!" Shouted Mecha Goku. "I've learnt how to speak, I have gained considerable intelligence… and I now know Vegeta's weak points!" "For example…"

Shiiiiw! Was the sound the robot made before it had disappeared into thin air. Mecha Goku suddenly reappeared right in front of Vegeta, who was still a Super Saiyan 3, and slammed a huge punch right into his stomach, making him cough up blood. "DIE!" shouted Mecha Goku as he charged up a blast from above and blasted Vegeta with it.

When the dust had cleared, it was revealed to everyone that Vegeta was unconscious, though he was still dreaming, but he was dreaming a flashback….


	4. Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins: Vegeta

Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins – Vegeta

Prince Vegeta was born in the year 732, two years after the Saiyan-Tuffle war which his father had won and was crowned King to commemorate the Tuffles defeat. His Father, as you all know, was King Vegeta. The strongest Saiyan alive with a power level of 13,000 and his mother, Queen Brocola was the strongest Saiyan woman alive with a power level of 7,100. Despite her great strength, she would later die in childbirth whilst giving birth to his little brother, Prince Tarble in the year 736. Vegeta's power at birth was 45; a remarkable power level considering Son Goku's power level at birth was merely 2. Vegeta grew up rich and spoilt and acted like a spoiled brat, but deep down he really did care for his family and his race. Vegeta was merely 3 when, in the year 735, Freeza took over Planet Vegeta. When he and his father were summoned to a meeting with Lord Freeza himself concerning the planet's future, he had never seen his father look so terrified; it even made Vegeta a bit scared, too. When The Saiyan King and his young son had gotten to the throne room door, he said to Vegeta "Vegeta, whatever happens in here, I want you to stand your ground and prove yourself worthy, understand?" "Yes… Father…" Replied the Saiyan Prince. The doors opened slowly to reveal a surprisingly modern room with exo-glass windows for walls, with planets outside those windows. Further into the room was of course, Freeza himself sitting in his trademark hover chair with his two personal bodyguards, Zarbon and Dodoria at his side at all times.

"Vegeta…" said the evil reptilian tyrant, coldly. " Yes, Freeza?" The Saiyan King replied. "Hmph!" "The days where you called me by my first name are long gone, understand?" Snapped Freeza. "Yes, Fr- My lord…" "Good…" Replied Freeza. "Oh!" "I completely forgot about your little bundle of joy over there!" "Vegeta turned to see everyone in the room staring at him. " Uh… Hello?" Said Vegeta.

Freeza stared at Vegeta for a moment with those blood-red eyes of his. Vegeta could have sworn he saw fire in those eyes. Freeza then turned his head back to King Vegeta. "Let me tell you something, Vegeta." Said Freeza, calmly. "I am not interested in you or your planet or your warrior race, I am interested in your son." "My son?" Vegeta turned his head to look at the prince who was now in shock. "Yes, have you noticed that his power now is greater than yours was when you were thrice his age?" there was a slight pause… "He could prove most useful to me." "Boy!" Vegeta turned his head quickly to see Freeza staring at him again. Freeza spoke "How would you like to conquer planets for me?"

"I would love to, your imperial greatness." "Ah! This one knows how to grovel, too. He'll go far, I think." Said Freeza to his two bodyguards. "You are dismissed." Freeza told King Vegeta. "Thank you, my lord…" said King Vegeta before escorting his son and himself out of the Throne Room.

Vegeta was deep in thought when suddenly a purple child alien in Saiyan Armour stepped out in front of him. "Ah, so you're Freeza's new youngling, ey?" "Yes, I'm Prince Vegeta." Replied Vegeta. "I'm Kiwi" "I'll be seeing you around." Said Kiwi before walking off in the direction of the Throne Room.

"Hmm, that was weird." Said Vegeta to himself before walking after his father.

At the age of 4, Vegeta began conquering planets for Lord Freeza. He was Very skilled and soon found his way up to A-Class Planets. At this time, his little brother, Tarble was born. Tarble's birth killed Vegeta's mother, Brocola. Tarble was a small, fragile boy and was much weaker than most low-class Saiyan Kids. He had a growth dysfunction that made him look much younger than he actually was. Vegeta was ashamed that such a weakling had killed his mother. From that day forth, Vegeta resented Tarble with a passion.

At the age of 5, Vegeta began an intense training course with his new mentor, Nappa. "Nappa, I need more training, come at me!" shouted Vegeta. "Heh. You ready?" Vegeta was silent… "Ok, here I come!" "HAAAAH!" The two great powers collided. Nappa managed to land a hit on Vegeta's face, knocking him back but then Vegeta bounced of a rock and punched Nappa in the chin, sending him flying into the air "Galick Gun!" Shouted Vegeta as a huge beam of purple energy flew at Nappa "Oh, crap!" shouted Nappa before trying to block it but it was no use; the beam hit Nappa and blasted him into a nearby cliff. "Ok, I think that's enough for today, Vegeta!" "Hmph." Said Vegeta, annoyed that his mentor couldn't take any more. When Vegeta went to his face pod to get something to eat, there was a message recorded on his scouter. He put the scouter on and played the message. "Prince Vegeta, Lord Freeza has ordered that you and your mentor, Nappa return to his ship immediately. It is a matter of urgency." The message ended. Vegeta paused for a moment then he shouted. "Nappa!" "What?" asked Nappa "We need to go back to the ship!" "Why?" "Freeza's orders."

"Get in yer pod and let's get going." Ordered Vegeta. Around 6 hours later, Vegeta and Nappa arrived at Freeza's ship. "Kiwi!" Vegeta said. "Oh hey, Vegeta!" Kiwi replied. "What's going on?" asked Vegeta "Lord Freeza has ordered you and Nappa remain in the vaults. "But…Why?" "Beats me." "But…" Kiwi leaned closer to Vegeta, whispering in his ear. "I think Freeza wants you out of the way." What do you mean?" "I mean that Freeza's planning something and I don't think that something is something good." "You'd better do what he says, for your own good."

"Ok, Thanks Kiwi." "Come on, Nappa." Vegeta and Nappa went down the elevator to the vault. It was a dark room with dust everywhere, a couple of packets of Space-Wotzits and a couple bottles of water. Vegeta sat down for a while, and then looked out the window to see A Saiyan coming from planet Vegeta with serious injuries. "Bardock?" said Vegeta, astonished. "FREEZA!" Shouted Bardock. Vegeta then heard a noise like opening doors from up above him. He looked out the window to see Freeza in his hover chair pointing one finger up. He looked to see what Bardock was doing then found out that he was charging a blast. He couldn't hear what Bardock was saying through the Exo-Glass but he saw him throw the energy blast but to no avail because Freeza's little energy ball expanded to the size of a planet almost instantly. Freeza put his one finger forward and the planet-sizes supernova was sent hurtling towards Planet Vegeta. "No!" shouted Vegeta who was now beginning to cry. The Supernova engulfed Bardock and Freeza's soldiers and hit Planet Vegeta the Planet Began to Crack and Planet Vegeta suddenly blew up in a huge explosion that outshone the entire galaxy. Nappa was staring in awe as Vegeta cried his eyes out. There was another, but smaller bang as the planet crumbled and broke apart into meteors and rocks. Vegeta noticed that Nappa was just in awe so he took this opportunity to wipe his tears.

"Prince Vegeta. Lord Freeza has regretfully had to inform you that your planet was destroyed by a large asteroid just a few minutes ago. He sends his deepest regrets and sympathy's." "Oh?" said Vegeta with a noticeable hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Will you send a reply, Prince?" "No, no reply." "Very good, sir, Over and out." Vegeta got up off the seat and walked around the vaults. Vegeta thought to himself "Freeza destroyed my world… my Father…" "And one day, when I'm strong enough, I will find Freeza AND DESTROY HIM!"

Vegeta carried on serving Freeza for years without Freeza suspecting a thing about his plan to kill him. When Vegeta was 14, He was summoned to a meeting with Lord Freeza. Vegeta was now taller than he was when he was 5 and his fringe was less noticeable as well as the fact that his armour no longer had the Saiyan crest on it. When Vegeta entered the Throne Room, he kneeled before Lord Freeza, "My Lord." He said. "Zarbon." "Yes, My Lord?" My scouter, please." "Of course, My Lord." Zarbon walked out of the room and brought back Freeza's Golden scouter on a cushion made out of polynesium, the rarest material in the universe. "Thank you, Zarbon."

"Let's see here… 12,000! You're almost as strong as your father was! And at such a young age!" "Thank you for your compliments, your majesty." Vegeta said. "Indeed." "Prince Vegeta, let's test your power." "Ey?" "Whoa!" Vegeta had just barely managed to duck out of the way of Freeza's punch. Vegeta then turned but it was too late. A swift kick to the stomach was all it took to send Vegeta flying into the floor. "Ow… Ouch…" Vegeta mumbled as he staggered, getting up. Freeza then spoke "Remarkable!" Vegeta then saw that Freeza was suddenly back in his Hover Chair. "You're so good you managed to dodge one of my attacks!" "You are excused, Vegeta. You may want to heal those injuries in the healing ward." "Y-yes, your majesty… Th-thank you, your majesty." Vegeta replied before limping off to the healing ward. When Kiwi saw Vegeta limping to the healing ward, he decided immediately to help him. "What happened?" asked Kiwi, concerned. "Freeza just beat me up." "Hmm, weird why would he do that?" Wondered Kiwi. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll take you to the healing ward. "T-thanks, Kiwi" Vegeta said. Kiwi thought to himself "Hmm, Vegeta's getting very strong… I'm going to have to train if I want to keep on his level." Meanwhile, Freeza was talking to Zarbon and Dodoria. "Vegeta's getting very strong for a Saiyan." Said Dodoria. "Yes, I know!" replied Zarbon "He conquers planets that are meant to be conquered by us!" "And we're a hell of a lot stronger than any Saiyan!"

"Indeed." Replied Freeza to his two henchmen. "Do you want me to assassinate him?" asked Zarbon. "No, of course not!" replied Freeza. "I have just decided to keep a very close eye on him." "He may prove a challenge for you two once he's fully grown." "I will NOT have a Saiyan runt being stronger than I am!" thought Zarbon to himself. "I'm at 22,000 now. So if he gets higher than that, I will kill him, no matter what Freeza says."

15 years later

Vegeta is now 29 and Nappa is now 54.

Vegeta and Nappa are sitting on a log over a fire made of dead corpses. "Hmm? I'm getting a transmission." Said Vegeta. "I'm getting it too!" replied Nappa. The message played and then ended. "So, what do you think Vegeta?" "…..I don't care about Raditz's death." "What I am interested in… are these Dragon Balls!"

The rest, you all know.

Character info:

Vegeta – New-born

Power Level - 45

Vegeta – age 3

Power Level – 2,500

King Vegeta – Age 47

Power Level – 13,000

Queen Brocola

Power Level – 7,100

Freeza - age 47

Power Level – 250,000

Zarbon – age 46

Power Level – 22,000

Dodoria – age 50

Power Level – 19,000

Kiwi – age 3

Power Level – 2,500

Tarble – new-born

Power Level – 1.7

Nappa – age 27

Power Level – 3,000

Vegeta – age 5

Power Level – 5,000

Kiwi – age 5

Power Level – 5,000

Bardock (Heavily injured) – age 47

Power Level – 8,000

Supernova

Power Level – 750,000

Vegeta –age 14

Power Level – 12,000

Freeza – age 56

Power Level – 250,000

Kiwi – age 14

Power Level – 12,000

Vegeta – age 29

Power Level – 18,000

Nappa – age 54

Power Level – 5,000(7,000 Max Power)

Raditz – age 29

Power Level – 1,500

Planets Mentioned

Planet Vegeta:

A planet which is 10 times larger than earth and thus had 10 times the gravity. It had a Dark Orange/Light Red sky and Dark Red Grass. The plants were silver and there was always a light layer of snow on the grass. Snowflakes were constantly falling and the weather was always mild. The Saiyans lived in a huge city in the North of the Planet, though a few rouge Saiyans lived in the equator and the South.

Planet Freeza 216:

Formerly planet Hanosha, This is the training planet of warriors. The Gravity is 20 times that of Earth and that is good for Saiyans to train their bodies. The planet is made up of islands and is tropical all year round. On these islands where warriors train, there is white sand, and plants which resemble Palm Trees. Vegeta owns one such island. Kiwi owns another one nearby.

The next chapter will be back to the fight with Mecha-Goku. (This is Vegeta's flashback whilst he is unconscious.)


	5. Gohan Ascends!

Dragon Ball Hoshi - Mecha Goku Saga Part 4

Everyone was shocked, Vegeta was still down! Gohan suddenly snapped "I- I won't let you harm my friends anymore!" He rushed towards Mecha Goku but didn't manage to land a hit on him; instead, he was pummelled by an onslaught of punches and kicks from Mecha Goku. Gohan got knocked back and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Slowly, Vegeta got up; he was still in Super Saiyan 3 but barely managing it. "I'll show you to mock me!" "HAAAAH!" "I think Vegeta's going to Super Saiyan 4!" Shouted Goten. Vegeta's long, blond hair suddenly turned brunette and shortened until it was elbow-length. Vegeta's Chest Armour ripped off to reveal that red fur was growing on Vegeta's top half. The yellow belt that Vegeta was wearing moved and revealed itself to be a tail. The tail then turned red and Vegeta's iris's turned from blue to yellow. Red lines grew around Vegeta's eyes and a final yell was all it took to complete the transformation. "WHOAH!" yelled trunks as he got blown back by the explosion. When the dust had cleared, Vegeta was revealed to have become a Super Saiyan 4. "Heh, I'm stronger that you could ever imagine now!" "Die!" Vegeta charged towards Mecha Goku and punched him in the cheek. Vegeta's expression soon turned from a smirk to a shocked expression as it was revealed that Mecha Goku had not suffered one bit of damage. Vegeta tried to hit him again but was blocked by Mecha Goku and Punched in the stomach and sent flying. Mecha Goku then teleported in front of Vegeta and blasted him with a red energy blast from his eyes. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was kneeling on the ground with lots of blood gushing out of his deep wounds. Gohan was now angrier than ever, he put his hands into fists and started growling. "I will kill you for this!" Before anyone knew it, Gohan's hair started to grow until it was knee length and it then turned blond. Gohan's eyebrows disappeared and he yelled until the was a huge hole in the ground. Gohan's eyes fell on Mecha Goku who was staring in awe. "Gohan can't be a Super Saiyan 3, can he?" pondered Vegeta. "Vegeta." Gohan said. "What?" "Even with Super Saiyan 3, I'll still lose against Mecha Goku, we need to attack together!" "Heh! Ok then." "HAAAAH!" They both charged towards Mecha Goku. One Super Saiyan 3 and one Super Saiyan 4. "GYAAH!" Gohan had punched Mecha Goku in the face. "DYAAH!" Vegeta had elbowed Mecha Goku in the back.

"Together!" "Ka-""Fi-"Me-""Nal-""Ha-"Shine-"Me-"A-"HA! "TACK!" Both beams were sent flying towards Mecha Goku. He only has microseconds with which to react so he put one of his arms up only for it to be blasted off by the beams. When the dust had cleared, it was revealed that Mecha Goku- Though still alive, was horribly disfigured. "One more blast should do it!" Final Flash! "Oh, crap!" screamed the robot before the beam hit. There was a big explosion. Next there was some clattering on the ground; it was revealed that the only part left of Mecha Goku was the head. Oil spilled out of it as if it were blood. "Hah! Do you really think this would stop me?" "WHAT?" Shouted the Z-fighters. Wires started to come out of the bottom of the neck and build a new body. "I won't let that robot repair itself again!" Vegeta shouted as he flew towards the robot. "Vegeta, wait!" but it was no use, the body had already healed itself and Mecha Goku was better than new. "Oh, hello again Vegeta. It sure is good you dropped by. If you don't mind, I am going to kill you now." "The robot wasn't talking like that before was it?" Asked Trunks. "I already told you, it's a learning robot, it gets smarter by the minute."

Mecha Goku landed another hit on Vegeta's face and then he blasted Vegeta's tail, turning the Saiyan Prince back to normal and knocking him out for the second time. "That's it!" shouted Trunks. "It's Gotenks time!" Exclaimed Goten. They both landed on the ground next to each other. "Gotenks?" Mumbled Mecha Goku. "Fuuu… Sion … HAA!" The dust cleared to reveal … Gotenks!


	6. Gohan's Plan

Dragon Ball Hoshi Mecha Goku Saga – Part 6

"I am Gotenks, bringer of your destruction!" Gotenks was in his base form but still as cocky as ever. He decided to fly head first straight towards Mecha Goku. The robot quickly dodged and elbowed Gotenks in the spine then kneed him in the face, sending him flying. "When Gotenks finally stopped, Gohan shouted "Gotenks! Don't be cocky! Transform and finish him of quick!" "Hmph. Fine. And I was just starting to have fun." He replied "HAAAAH…" "GYAAH!" Gotenks had turned Super Saiyan 3 and landed on the ground. "Be careful, this form was too much for even Majin Buu to handle!" Gotenks charged towards Mecha Goku, way too overconfident in his abilities. Gotenks put one fist out to punch Mecha Goku but calmly, Mecha Goku just caught it. "What?" gasped Gotenks. "Fool." Was the only word that Mecha Goku said before he blasted Gotenks and threw him into a cliff, making him de-transform into a Super Saiyan. "Damn it!" shouted Gohan. "This is not good, not good at all!" "Wait, Gotenks is a Super Saiyan 1? Yes! Of course!" "Vegeta!" "What?" "I need you to make a blutz wave ball! "I don't have enough pow-" "JUST DO IT!" "Ok." Vegeta charged a small ball of blutz waves in his hand "I hope I still remember how to do this!" "DYAAH!" Vegeta threw the blutz wave ball into the sky and then clenched his hand into a fist which made the ball expand. "I have to look away!" Vegeta shielded his eyes to avoid becoming an Oozaru.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Said Gohan. "Gotenks! Look at the ball of light in the sky!" Gotenks obeyed and he stared into the sphere in the sky. "What's happening" Mumbled Gotenks as a blond tail grew from the bottom of his spine. "It's started." Said Gohan. "Mom!" "Yes, Gohan" Get inside the house now! It's going to get rough out here!" "Ok, Gohan, be careful, OK? Chi-Chi ran inside the house and locked the door. At this time, Gotenks was beginning to grow fangs and had a lot more muscle definition. Soon, Gotenks screams became roars, his clothes tore and he was growing fur. "Ok, Gotenks is a Golden Oozaru now; it's time to calm him down." Gohan flew over to the rampaging Giant Ape and tried to talk to him. "Gotenks, I know you're transformed and you don't know what you're doing… But it's me, Gohan! Remember? You're big Half-Brother?" "ROOOAAAR!" was the only response Gohan got as the blond Oozaru grabbed Gohan and began squeezing him. "GAAAH!" Gohan screamed in pain.

"Vegeta, do something!" Yelled Gohan. "Hmph." Mumbled Vegeta to himself as he folded his arms and levitated towards Gotenks. "Boy, calm down NOW!" Vegeta shouted. "I don't think shouting at the ape is much good!" "Silence!" "Do you remember me? WHO AM I? WHO AM I? "D-dad?" The Golden Oozaru said. "Yes." "Release Gohan." The Great Ape did as it was commanded. "Now then, try and focus your energy into one point… Try and condense yourself into a smaller body!" shouted Vegeta. "O-ok!" Gotenks did just that, he shrunk and shrunk. His fur and hair began to turn red, his clothes were coming back and he was beginning to look more human. "I am Gotenks, bringer of your doom… and… A Super Saiyan 4!" "Now, Gotenks, attack Mecha Goku!" "My pleasure!" "Haaah!" Gotenks charged at Mecha Goku once again, this time scoring a direct hit to the face. Gotenks began pummelling Mecha Goku into submission. Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks looked exactly like their father's fusion, except younger. "Gotenks" Finish him off quick! By my estimates, you only have 2 minutes left of Super Saiyan 4! "Heh. Ok then! "Super Ghost kamikaze Attack!" around five ghosts came out of Gotenks mouth. These Ghosts had Super Saiyan 4 hair and they looked more mature than the ones against Buu. "Go, go, go!" Every one of the Ghosts charged towards Mecha Goku, ready to explode. Gotenks then put his two hands together in a gun shape. "Big Tree Cannon x10!" He shot the beam and it was headed for the Ghosts! The Ghosts nodded to Gotenks as if they had made a plan beforehand. All of the Ghosts merged into one Ghost and then that Ghost merged with the Big Tree Cannon creating a Hyper Ghost Tree Cannon x10 and hitting Mecha Goku with such force that multiple Galaxies shook under its power.

Once Gotenks had shot the beam, he had turned back to base and was trembling under the might of his own attack. When the dust had cleared, it was revealed that Mecha Goku was heavily injured, his arms were amputated, one of his legs utterly destroyed, he was in a huge mess. The wires shot out of Mecha Goku's empty limb sockets and began their work. In a split second, Mecha Goku was all healed and stronger than ever. "Gotta love that automatic healing!" he said. "Oh… Crap!" Said Gotenks, I've got to use all of my energy! "HAAAH!" Gotenks used all of his energy and managed to reach Super Saiyan 2, He attempted to do a melee combination but Mecha Goku swiftly whacked Gotenks across the face with one punch and made Gotenks defuse even before the time was up. "D-darn!" Said Goten "We don't even have enough energy left to go Super Saiyan!" "Go get him, big bro!"

Mecha Goku looked at Goten with disgust and decided to finish him off. He teleported above Goten and gave him a swift stomp in the ribs. That was all it took for Goten to stop moving (Like Gohan when Recoome snapped his neck.)

"Damn You, Monster!" Trunks shouted before he charged at Mecha Goku, still in base form and just got himself beaten up for it. Trunks landed near Goten and was too beat up too stand up. Gohan was enraged. "Damn you, you evil abomination! I'll kill you where you STAND!"Lightning bolts struck around Gohan as his hair continued growing past knee length almost to foot length, two strand of hair appeared like a Super Saiyan 4(One by each side of the neck). Gohan's hair got spikier and his muscles grew dramatically. "GAAAH!" The transformation was complete. Gohan had achieved yet another form! Yet it wasn't Super Saiyan 4! What is this strange new form? Find out Next Chapter!


	7. Gohan's Death?

Dragon Ball Hoshi Mecha Goku Saga – Part 7

Gohan's new form had stunned everybody. "What the hell? What is this form?" Vegeta said to himself. "I am Gohan… A Super Saiyan 4!" "What?" "No you're not! A Super Saiyan 4 has shorter hair, red fur and a tail!" "Don't you get it, Vegeta?" Asked Gohan "There are two types of Super Saiyan 4!" "Yours is a fusion of a Golden Oozaru and a Super Saiyan 3… Mine is the natural successor to Super Saiyan 3 like Super Saiyan 3 is to 2. "Heh!" snickered Mecha Goku "You can transform as many times as you like, it will only delay the destruction of this Universe!" Laughed Mecha Goku. Suddenly, when he turned to see Gohan, Gohan was gone! "What? Where is he?" "GAAAH!" Gohan had punched him in the stomach. "I-impossible!" "I'll kill you, fiend!" "Die!" Gohan was now beating Mecha Goku up so much that he couldn't even fight back! The two fighters landed. "Huff-Puff, I have to admit, you're stronger than I am!" Said Mecha Goku. "But that's what I've been waiting for!" "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I get to try out my new technique!" "What?" "New technique?" Said Gohan, surprised. "Yes, Hyper Mode!" A huge red aura surrounded Mecha Goku. "It looks just like my Dad's Kaioken!" Gohan said to himself. "DIE!" Mecha Goku landed a hard punch in Gohan's stomach and then he punched him in the chin, sending him flying. Mecha Goku soon flew over to Gohan and grabbed his head and threw him into a hard rock, hurting Gohan's skull. Mecha Goku then deactivated his Hyper Mode, giving Gohan the opportunity he needed, he seized the moment and punched him deep in the stomach and then he began a vigorous combination assault and then he blasted Mecha Goku into a nearby hill. The hill was utterly destroyed by the blast.

Mecha Goku staggered onto his feet only to be punched in the face and knocked down again by Gohan. "I am going to kill you now, Faker, for hurting my friends and insulting my father's honour. Say Goodbye!" "Wait! Look, is that yajirobe over there? "Yajirobe?" Gohan turned. "Perfect!" Mecha Goku then tripped Gohan up with his foot and proceeded to transform his knuckles into 2 razor sharp blades and stabbed Gohan in the back.

Blood kept on gushing out from the three stab wounds. Mecha Goku then carefully took the blades out of the holes and punched Gohan in the face, sending him flying. When Gohan landed, Vegeta could just not take it anymore; he turned Super Saiyan 4 and engaged Mecha Goku in combat. After a few minutes of fighting, it was clear that Mecha Goku had the upper hand and he punched Vegeta in the face, sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Mecha Goku laughed "don't tell me these are the Planet's only challengers!" He looked at Gohan's dead body but it was gone! Suddenly, Mecha Goku sensed something, he turned to see a ki blast coming at him, and it hit Mecha Goku in the face. "Gah!" said Mecha Goku. When he looked back, he saw Gohan, in his base form, with no injuries. "What?How did you- "Mecha Goku had seen just what had healed Gohan- Dende! "Damn Namekian, butting in!" Mecha Goku teleported in front of Dende and punched him in the face, severely injuring him. "D-DENDE!" Shouted Gohan "Now it's your turn!" said Mecha Goku to Gohan before charging an energy blast. "Tri Beam… HA!" "WHAT?" Mecha Goku turned to see that Tienshinhan had shot a Tri-Beam at him. Chiaoutzu was also there "Dodon Ray!" Chiaoutzu shot a thin beam at Mecha Goku who dodged it easily. "Kienzan!" shouted a male and female voice from behind Mecha Goku – It was Kurririn and #18! The kienzans just barely missed. "Spirit Ball" Shouted a voice from below Mecha Goku – "Yamcha!" said Gohan. "Kamehameha!" Master Roshi had appeared! "HYAAAH!" There was a sword swing that barely missed Mecha Goku "It really is Yajirobe!" Shouted Gohan. "And Korin with some senzu!" "Kamehameha!" It was Pan! "Haaah!" two beams shot down from the air – Kaioshin and Pikkon! "Everyone except Dad!" Said Gohan.


	8. The Team Attack

Dragon Ball Hoshi Mecha Goku Saga Part 8

"Guys!" "You all need to charge your beams while I stall him, understand?" Shouted Gohan "Yes, we understand" Replied Tienshinhan. "Ok, here goes! DYAAAH!" Gohan transformed into his version of Super Saiyan 4 and began throwing punches at Mecha Goku, who dodged every one. Vegeta then decided to join the fray and turned Super Saiyan 4 and attacked Mecha Goku. Mecha Goku was finding it surprisingly easy to dodge the attacks. Gohan looked down to see Yajirobe giving Dende a Senzu and Dende then going to heal Goten and Trunks. While Gohan was distracted, the opening was what Mecha Goku needed and he punched Gohan in the cheek sending him falling towards the ground.

Someone then flew past Vegeta and Punched Mecha Goku in the belly. Gotenks was back and was a Super Saiyan 4! "Gotenks" Vegeta shouted. "Go and charge up your most powerful attack with the others, ok? "Ok." Replied Gotenks.

"We're done!" Shouted everyone. "Ok!" Replied Gohan. "Vegeta, you and I have to charge our attacks now!" Mecha Goku turned to see that everyone had charged their attacks and were preparing to fire them. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Shouted Gohan. "Final Shine Attack!" Said Vegeta. "Neo Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks screamed. "Ultra Tri Beam!" yelled Tienshinhan. "Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted. "KIENZAN!" Shouted both Kurririn and Android 18. Yajirobe fired a ki blast. "All together now!" Shouted Gohan. The beams all fired at once and merged into one, gigantic wave of energy that even the other side of the universe could feel.

Meanwhile, in the snowy American countryside, "BOOM!" a gun had just shot a bullet at a duck but it had missed. The owner of the gun was no other than Android 17, Android 18's Brother. "Damn!" said 17 to himself. Another android came up to him with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you go." Said the android. "Thanks, Eighter." Replied 17. After a few moments, Android 8 found the courage to ask "You're sister and her friends are struggling against a new foe." "So they are…" Replied 17, this time, quieter. "Aren't you going to help her?" "What? No way!" "To my sister, I'm just the man who murdered her husband. No one there would appreciate my help…" Eighter paused for a moment… had he just asked a question that was too personal? "L-listen, 17, I'm sorr- " 17 had cut him off. "Anyway, why would I wanna help them bozos? I'm havin' the time o' my life 'ere!"

Back in the battleground, the beam was quickly overpowering Mecha Goku and was pushing him down to the ground. "D-DAMN YOU!" Mecha Goku shouted before being pushed down into the ground completely. The beam then blew up in a spectacular explosion that outshone the entire Galaxy. "That should have got him!" said Gohan. Everyone was exhausted. Everyone de-transformed, "Well, we won't ever have to see him again!" said Kurririn. "Attention!" said a voice coming from nowhere. "Who is this? Is it you, King Kai?" Asked Gohan "No, it's me, Old Kai!" shouted Old Kai in anger. "Sorry, sir." Apologised Gohan. "Anyway, Me, Kaioshin and Hiro were observing your fight" "Did you see how epically we killed that robot faker?" Asked Goten. "Idiot!" shouted Old Kai "He's not dead!" "What?" Shouted everyone. "That's right. He's not dead but he's extremely injured." "I think it will take him about half an hour to repair himself, so listen up!" "We'll need Goku's help if we're gonna beat this guy!" "Grrr! Why don't you ever try and do anything without Kakarot!" Everyone turned to face Vegeta. "I'm sick and tired of everyone relying on him for everything!" "Why don't you try and beat this guy without Kakarot?" "Dad, we need Goku because he has most likely been in some sort of training and is stronger than us all now" "Yes." Replied Old Kai. "We can't contact him because he is in the Eternal Dragon's world." "So what do we do?" Asked Yamcha. "The only way we can summon Goku is to gather all three sets of Dragon Balls." "All three?" asked Goten. "Yes, the regular ones, the Namekian ones and The Black Star ones." "What'll that do?" "Nothing on its own, but when six Saiyans and one Namekian summon all three Dragons at the same time, the balls will merge into one, perfect set. Goku will then be released. "Six Saiyans…." Pondered Gohan. "Do quarter Saiyans count?" Asked Gohan. "No." Replied Old Kai. "You only count if you're half Saiyan or more. "So that rules Pan out…" Said Goten.

"What about Bra?" Asked Vegeta. "Probably not. Bra is not strong enough to withstand the power of the merging, she would probably be killed." "I'm not prepared to take that risk." Replied Vegeta. **Especially **not for Kakarot." "Then there's no choice in the matter." Said Old Kai. "We have to bring back two Saiyans from the dead." "Now **this** is interesting." Exclaimed Vegeta. "Planning to bring Granddad back, Dad?" "Not in the slightest…. My father was a fool to get slain by Freeza…." "Goku's father and brother are prime candidates." Said Old Kai. "Bardock and Raditz?" Said Vegeta, surprised. "Yes, Bardock is one of our agents. He'll go and get Raditz from hell and then we can plan what to do next. "I'm not sure about this…" Said Gohan "Don't worry." Replied Vegeta, who was smirking "If they cause any trouble, I'll kill them both!" "Ok, I'll just go and deploy Agent Bardock." Said Old Kai.

"That's **very **interesting!" Said Mecha Goku. He had now completed his repairs but now looked like an actual robot Goku other than just Goku. "Those Damn idiots destroyed my human disguise! Now I look like a robot and I can't repair the disguise!" Mecha Goku thought to himself. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Said Vegeta before turning Super Saiyan 2. "Hmph." Said Mecha Goku. "It was a good fight, really!" Everyone paused. " But those Dragon Balls will be mine!" "OVER MY DEAD BODY! "Shouted Vegeta before charging towards Mecha Goku. "Instant Transmission!" said Mecha Goku before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Shouted Vegeta. Meanwhile, on the World of The Kai's… "Send for agent Bardock." Ordered Old Kai. "Y-yessir!" Replied East Kaioshin. Hiro then came up to Old Kai. "Master, when can we continue training?" he asked. "After Hiro, after Bardock arrives. Bardock then appeared instantly. "Old Kai, sir." He said. "I've got a job for you, agent." Said Old Kai.


	9. The Return of Raditz

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Mecha Goku Saga Part 9

"So what's the job?" asked Bardock. "It's to go to Hell and retrieve your son, Raditz." "My son…" said Bardock, quietly. "Yes." replied Old Kai. "I understand you haven't seen him for over 50 years." "He may not be friendly." said Kaioshin. "You think I don't know that?" shouted Bardock. "But… I'll try…" "Thanks." thanked Old Kai. Then as soon as he came, Bardock disappeared. "Can we train now, Master Kai?" asked Hiro. "Of course, Hiro." replied Old Kai. Bardock was now descending past Grand Kai's and King Kai's planet's and then flew below the cloud level underneath Snake Way. Bardock Landed. When he landed on the hot surface of Hell, he turned his head, as if examining the area. "It sure has been a long time since I've been here." He said to himself. "Hah! Who does this idiot think he is, just showing up 'ere?" Bardock turned to see the majority of the Ginyu Force, excluding Captain Ginyu stood there laughing at him. "Looks like we have another Saiyan to **play **with!"

"Trust me; you don't want to fight any of what I am right now!" "Oh yeah?" said Recoome in disgust. "And what if I do this!" Recoome charged towards Bardock and tried to punch him. Bardock just caught the fist in mid-air. "I warned you, and now you will pay the consequences!" Bardock punched Recoome in the face, sending him flying into a nearby cliff. "Grrr, Bastard!" yelled Jeice before he and the rest of the Ginyu's flew towards Bardock, trying to hit him. One explosive wave was all it took to send the Ginyu Force flying into the Bloody Pond. Bardock continued walking, oblivious to the fact that Freeza was watching him from a hill in the distance, watching, waiting. Bardock heard a variety of voices coming from behind a wall; he walked around it to see an Ogre, Turles (Bardock's Nephew) and his first-born son, Raditz in heated discussion. When Turles saw Bardock, he quickly and quietly notified Raditz of his presence. Raditz decided to ignore Bardock and continue discussion. Bardock then took a step towards the group. Turles noticed this. He blasted Bardock with a ki blast. When the dust of Hell went away, Bardock had seized Turles by the throat "Raditz-Run!" yelled Turles. Raditz did just that, he sprinted away from Bardock at top speed. "You will get back here **now**!" shouted Bardock "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Yelled Raditz in reply. Bardock soon caught up with Raditz and cut him off by teleporting in front of him, knocking Raditz over. Raditz got up "All right… If it's a fight you want… IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Raditz lunged towards Bardock. Bardock then transformed into a Super Saiyan immediately. "Crap! How come everyone can do that nowadays?" "Raditz, I don't want to have to hurt you!" "SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?" Raditz yelled before throwing dirt into Bardock's face. "I have always cared for you, Raditz. I'm just not good at showing it." "Not good at showing it? PISS OFF!" "Double Sunday!" Raditz continued to blast Bardock, who was dodging every blast. "I'm telling the truth!" shouted Bardock back. "Yeah right, I hardly remember you!" "Oh God, I hardly remember you!" Raditz slowly and painfully broke into tears. "Listen to me, Raditz. You are the grandson of Till and Hanasia, Son of me and Fasha, brother of Kakarot and cousin of Turles. You are my son, and I love you." "F-father…?" "Come, Raditz. We need to go to the world of the Kais. Raditz and Bardock soon arrived in the world of the Kais. "Here he is, Old Kai. "Thank you, Bardock." Old Kai replied. Now then, Raditz I need you and your father to step forwards." "Ok." Raditz said cautiously before he and his dad walked towards Old Kai. "Good. East Kai, bring the Z-sword!"

**What will happen next? What does Old Kai plan to do with the Z-Sword? Find out in the chapter after the next (The next chapter will be a Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins Chapter!)**


	10. Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins: Raditz

Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins – Raditz

Raditz was born in age 731 with a power level of 4. He was the first son of Bardock and Fasha. "Hmph." mumbled Bardock in pure disgust "He'll never add up to much." "You don't know that!" Bardock immediately turned to see his wife, Fasha. Now, Bardock at this time had a power level of around 6,200, Fasha on the other hand had a power level of barely over a thousand, yet she was actually pretty strong compared to most low-class Saiyan women. She actually won a fair sum of money for her family in tournaments. "We didn't have scouters when we were young. You could have been at four units just like him!" "Well why don't you train him then?" asked Bardock. "Inform me if he gets any noticeable Zenkai's. Bardock then walked out of the room, presumably to the bar, where most Saiyan men go after conquering planets. Raditz grew up in a relatively safe, clean environment. The only real downside was the fact that when his mother trained with him, he would often get beaten up so badly he would have to go to the healing ward to be put in a healing tank. He would often sit around the fire with his mother and his cousin Turles (Who often came round to visit) watching news reports of Prince Vegeta on the TV. "Hey, look!" remarked Turles "The **princess** of all Saiyans!" "Quieten down, Turles!" snapped Fasha. "Someone might hear you. "Soz aunt Fasha!" apologised Turles. Turles at this time looked very similar to how Goku looked when he was a child, except he had his greyish, pale skin and grey armour. He was also a lot less innocent, he knew all about how babies were made, he knew what could happen down at the bar, and he knew the effects of drugs and alcohol (Most likely due to his father, who did all of these things.) The next day, Fasha woke up early and made breakfast for the two young Saiyans. She seemed in a panic. Raditz and Turles woke when they smelt the sweet, delicious smell of Fasha's Space-Pancakes. The 6 year old (Raditz) and the 7 year old (Turles) jumped down the stairs as fast as they could. "Fasha turned to them; her belly was large and swollen." "What happened, Mum?" asked Raditz, concerned for the wellbeing of his mother. "I-I should have told you this earlier, Raditz b-but I-I'm pregnant!" "What?" said both Raditz and Turles in extreme surprise. "A-and I'm going into labour!"

"Labour? What does that mean?" asked Raditz, innocently. "It means she's gonna have the baby soon, dimwit!" "Come on, we've got to get her to the Medical Ward!" Turles and Raditz carried Fasha to the hospital as fast as they could and when they arrived at the door, they both quickly knocked loudly. When the door opened, a small man with grey hair and a beaked, green creature with red hair approached them. "Yes?" one of them asked. "My Mom's having a baby!" shouted Raditz. "Ok, ok! Hurry her in, then!" replied the Doctor. "Do you know how early it is?" "We're **really **sorry! My Aunt here just couldn't hold on anymore!" replied Turles, full of stress. "Hmmm, she is in a late stage of labour indeed!" remarked the beaked creature. The small man approached the two boys. "You two are going to have to wait outside." "How long will it take?" asked Raditz. "Well, it's really hard to tell, but anywhere from five minutes to a couple days. "What?" they both said, shocked at how long it would take. "I'm sorry, boys." Was the only reply they got before the doctor shut the door. The two Saiyan kids sat on that bench outside the maternity ward for what seemed like eternity, but, eventually, the doctor came out again. "The baby's been born, you can come in now". The doctor showed the two children in and stopped when they got to Raditz's new brother. "Where's Mom?" Raditz asked. "Oh, she's gone on a mission, planet Kanassa, I think. "Ok, thanks." Thanked Turles before the doctor went into the next room and closed the door. "Hmm, Ka-Ka-Rot. Kakarot's his name!" "Thanks once again for stating the obvious, captain obvious!" Turles said, sarcastically. "Let's see his power level." Before Raditz's eyes, Turles brought out of his pocket, a new, shiny red scouter! "Wow! Those are really expensive! How did you get it?" asked Raditz, stunned. "I certainly didn't steal 300 Zeni off somebody so don't even go there!" Turles snapped. "Ok, hmmm… meh, he's just a two-er." "I was expecting more…" replied Raditz. "Don't worry, we'll visit him someday." reassured Turles. "Are you kidding? Forget about him!" snapped Raditz. Suddenly. The two kids heard talking from the next room. "Hey, did you hear that Paragus's son has a power level of 10,000?"One doctor asked "10,000 and only an infant?" the other doctor said in shock. "Yeah, he makes Bardock's son look like nothing!" "What is he? A two?" "HAHAHAHAHA!" the two doctors laughed in the staff room. "10,000, huh?" pondered Raditz. "It must be a mistake on the scouters" Replied Turles. "Any baby above 35 gets executed by King Vegeta for being too close to the Prince's birth level." "Tell you what, Raditz." said Turles "Let's go and see if we can conquer a planet."

So the two boys went the launch bay. "Hey, Spince." greeted Turles. "Got any missions for me and my cuz?" a short, thin man with glasses and wavy hair span round in the chair to face them. "Yes, it just so happens that Zarbon himself ordered me to tell you that you that you're next mission is on planet Malcadia. "Malcadia?" replied Turles, shocked. "But… That's a B-class planet!"" "I know." agreed Spince. "I too was sceptical that that planet would be too hard for you but I daren't question Zarbon!" "We understand." said Raditz with sympathy. Just then Fasha and her team ran past Raditz. Fasha stopped in her tracks. "Hi, Raditz. Sorry I couldn't stick around. Your father was very bossy about that planet and we had to go." It's alright, Mom." "Thanks Raditz. And next time, we'll have a really good match, just like we used to, OK?" "OK! Thanks Mom." "Fasha, come on!" shouted Tora. "Coming, Ok see you Raditz, see you Turles!" Fasha then ran off after her team mates, unknown to either of them, that was the last time the Mother and Son would ever see each other. "Come on, Raditz get into yer Space Pod and let's get going!" The two Saiyan children zoomed off into space at 3 light years an hour. When they finally arrived at the planet Malcadia, they explored for a bit. "It's quiet… too quiet." Remarked Turles, creepily. Suddenly, I gigantic monster ran out of a nearby cave and attacked them! "GAAH!" they both screamed before being chased after by the monster.

Before he could react, Turles was stepped on by the Monster. Raditz was about to get chomped when suddenly, a purple beam shot the monster in the heart, killing it instantly. "Nice shot, Vegeta!" "Hmm, I suppose so." Raditz turned his head to see none other than General Nappa and… Prince Vegeta! "M-My prince!" Raditz said, nervously before bowing. "Hey, look Nappa, another one of us survived!" "What's your name, son?" Nappa asked, coldly. "R-Raditz, sir!" replied Raditz, politely. "How old are you?" asked the young prince. "S-six, y-your greatness!" "You know what, I'll spare you!" replied the young Saiyan prince. "But only because I like it when you grovel!" "Come with us, Raditz" ordered Nappa. "I-I can't, sir!" Raditz replied. "I have to get home before my mother!" "Hah! The fool doesn't know what happened!" laughed Vegeta, sadistically. "Our whole planet has been blown up by asteroids! Our entire race!" "Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The two Saiyans started to laugh manically, though Vegeta's laughter wasn't true laughter in the slightest, he was only pretending to act tough around Nappa and Raditz. "Come with us, Raditz." beckoned Prince Vegeta. "We'll take care of you!" meanwhile, in the footprint of the creature, Turles lies, presumably dead. A piece of fruit rolls into the footprint – Turles grabs it. Raditz did just that. For years, he served Freeza and Vegeta, catered to their every whim, no matter how unreasonable it was. Raditz heard that his brother had survived and was on a planet named Earth. Whilst there, he was killed by Piccolo and his own brother, Kakarot (Goku)… He was 30 years old.

Power Levels:

Raditz – New-born – 4

Turles – New-born – 3

Bardock – age 41 – 6,200

Fasha – age 29 – 1,010

Fasha – age 35 – 1,230

Raditz – age 6 – 201

Turles – age 7 – 248

Spince – age 15 – 11

Malcadian Monster – age? – 722

Nappa – age 22 – 3,000

Vegeta- age 5 – 5,000

Turles – age 7(First Fruit Eaten) – 4,960

Raditz – age 30 – 1,500

Planets Mentioned

Planet Vegeta:

A planet which is 10 times larger than earth and thus had 10 times the gravity. It had a Dark Orange/Light Red sky and Dark Red Grass. The plants were silver and there was always a light layer of snow on the grass. Snowflakes were constantly falling and the weather was always mild. The Saiyans lived in a huge city in the North of the Planet, though a few rouge Saiyans lived in the equator and the South.

Planet Kanassa: A planet full of strong fighters and fortune teller it is an A- Class Planet for Elites only.

Planet Malcadia: A desert planet infested with three- story tall monsters who would happily want to eat Saiyan Stew! A B-Class Planet for Mid-Class Fighters only.

**Next chapter will be back to the main story.**


	11. Saiyan Rebirth!

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Mecha Goku Saga Part 10

"Come here" ordered Old Kai to Raditz and Bardock. "The sword please, east." asked Old Kai. "Y-yes sir!" replied Kaioshin. "Now, Kaioshin, you hold the Z-sword." instructed Old Kai. "Hold it over Raditz and Bardock." "Now… SLASH!" Kaioshin did as he was commanded and stroked Raditz and Bardock with the Z-sword. There was a huge explosion of light. When the light died down, it was revealed that Kaioshin now had a halo above his head. "I'm dead…" mumbled Kaioshin to himself. Bardock opened his eyes. Nothing felt different at first but then he looked up expecting to see the golden halo that had been there for almost seventy years but he saw that it had vanished! Everyone turned to Raditz, who was still covered in a huge sphere of light so no one could see him. The light sphere exploded in a fiery blast of light that engulfed everyone. When the wall of light receded, Raditz's halo was also gone! Except Raditz was now in new armour. This armour was very similar to the armour Vegeta wore when he first came to earth except the blue parts were now a dark green. Raditz had also dropped in height dramatically and had a rather long fringe across his forehead "Well… this is new… " stated Old Kai in awe. "Is this supposed to happen?" asked Bardock. "Wow…" said Raditz, surprised at his new appearance. "He looks like he's 13 years old! What the heck happened?" Old Kai shouted at East Kaioshin. "Yeah!" Hiro joined in "That guy was an adult before, now look at him!" "I must have given some of my youth energy to him." replied East Kaioshin. "Youth Energy?" Hiro responded. "Yes. As you know, we Kai's live for billions of years. A hundred million years goes by like a year for us. We hardly age and even when we do, it happens over the course of billions and billions of years."

"So?" replied Bardock "How did he get like that?" "I must have accidentally given him a sample of my youth energy, transforming him into a child." Well that's no good!" shouted Bardock "Now that he's a kid, he'll probably be weaker than he was before!" "Look, Bardock!" Bardock turned to see Old Kai, staring in his face. "It doesn't matter if Raditz is a kid! What matters is going down to Earth and helping the Z fighters! Now go!" "Yes… Sir." Bardock said in reply before grabbing Raditz's arm and jumping down the portal that Minota had built when he visited. Inside the portal was a giant, swirling vortex of different shapes, colours and stars. After a while, Raditz noticed a shape that looked remarkably like the Milky Way Galaxy. "Dad! I think that's the Milky Way!" Bardock, of course, paid no attention. As they got closer and closer to the Galaxy, Raditz began noticing and examining the different stars as they got larger as they got closer to them. When Bardock noticed the sun, he grabbed Raditz's arm to steer him in the direction of Earth. As they got closer and closer to Earth, they began picking up pace and could barely see where they were going, however, Raditz could have sworn he saw Jupiter. Raditz was looking around when suddenly, the sky turned blue, they were in Earth's atmosphere. The two Saiyans looked down. They saw West City way down below; I looked like a satellite view. When, all of a sudden, the satellite view became much, much larger and detailed, and before they knew it, they were on the ground, in the middle of the street. Bardock told Raditz to follow him and flew off towards the battlefield. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters were recovering from the intense battle that had happened moments earlier. Vegeta was the first one to sense something approaching. "Someone's coming our way!" he shouted. "No… There are two powers!" replied Gohan after short pause. These two powers were none other than Bardock and Raditz. The two Saiyans landed on the scorched ground. "Bardock…" Vegeta said in awe. "My Prince." Bardock stuttered before kneeling down. "Oh, get back on your damn feet!" snapped Vegeta. "Raditz." Vegeta turned his head to his former comrade who had his fists clenched and was now growling. "It's been a long time, have you gotten smaller?" Vegeta said with a sarcastic grin. Raditz had just about enough, he flew towards Vegeta, ready to sucker punch him when Vegeta just simply fired a ki blast and sent Raditz flying to the ground. "Hmph! They never learn do they?" Vegeta exclaimed with an evil snicker.

"That's enough, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. "Hmph." Replied Vegeta "It turns out that we need you bozos to help us." Vegeta explained to the two recently revived Saiyans. "So we need you two to train and actually prove yourselves useful!" "Can either of you turn Super Saiyan?" "I can." Bardock told Vegeta. "Prove it" Vegeta said coldly with his trademark frown. "HAAAH!" a gigantic flash of golden light was all it took for Bardock's hair to turn blonde and change shape into gravity defying hair. His eyes changed to a turquoise colour and one final yell was what it took to complete the transformation. "I see… Well done." Vegeta praised Bardock. "But that still only makes you on par with mine and Kakarot's two useless sons!" "And as for you, third class trash" Vegeta turned his head to Raditz "... Just you keep trying." Finally, Bulma's flying bus-like vehicle arrived. "Took the woman long enough!" moaned Vegeta. When the hovercraft landed, Pan jumped out and hugged her father "Dad! I thought I'd never see you again!" "Heh! I'm alright, Pan!" replied Gohan, happily. Some other passengers came out of the hovercraft as well. These were – Bulla, Oolong, Videl, Puar, Turtle and Korin. "Hey guys!" Gohan greeted, happily. "Hi, Gohan!" Videl greeted nicely. "Hi, Videl. Are you alright?" Videl was about to answer when Gohan turned his head to Bardock and Raditz. "Hold on, I'll be back in a minute." Gohan told his wife. Gohan walked up to the two Saiyans. "Hi." Gohan greeted, awkwardly. The two warriors were silent. "… So you're Kakarot's father, right?" "Yes." replied Bardock, now full of curiosity. "I guess that makes you my Grandfather!" "What?" gasped Bardock. "Yeah!" "Strange isn't it!" Gohan chuckled. "I guess you never expected to be a great-grandfather!" "God, I'm getting old." Bardock said to himself, quietly. Gohan turned to Raditz. "And you… You turned my life from a paradise to a living hell!" Raditz looked up, full of shock. "J-just stay away from my daughter!" Gohan shouted before walking off. "Just what was **that **all about?" Pondered Raditz.


	12. Raditz vs Hiro

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Mecha Goku Saga Part 11

"Ok." said Gohan "Here's the plan." "We train for a couple days in the ROSAT, after that, we begin our search for the Dragon Balls. Then we summon Dad." "Dragon Balls?" asked Bardock. "Yes." Replied Gohan "Mystical objects that when brought together, grant you a wish." "But the Dragon Balls won't work anymore! The Eternal Dragon specifically said to us that the Dragon Balls will be inert until we can prove that we can live without them." Vegeta informed the rest of the Z-Fighters. "It doesn't matter." Everyone turned to see Dende, finished healing everyone. "As long as we get them together, I can revive them." "But the Dragon Balls won't show up on the radar!" Goten was quick to add. "Maybe Mum could make us a new Dragon Radar that can find the inert Dragon Balls." Trunks suggested.

Meanwhile, Raditz was starting to remember. "Yes…. I was… killed by… Kakarot." Everyone looked in Raditz's direction. Raditz lifted his head to look at Gohan. "And **you **hurt me!" there was a long pause. "Now I know what I must do." Raditz lunged towards Gohan. "DIE!" as soon as Raditz got close, his fist was immediately caught by Gohan and was squeezed. Raditz yelled out in pain. "You want to kill me, uncle? Well then get stronger!" Raditz growled at Gohan. Gohan let Raditz's hand go. "Mark my word; I'll be back for you! Raditz shouted before flying out towards West City. "Someone should follow him." Goten exclaimed. "Don't worry." An invisible voice reassured. "Old Kai?" Gohan asked. "Yes, it's me. Anyway, I've sent Hiro to deal with Raditz." "Hiro?" asked Vegeta "But… That's a Saiyan name!" "Yes, Hiro is a Saiyan. He was killed when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta and now he trains under me." In West City, Raditz had landed on a rooftop. He looked down at a family. "Daddy, can I have an Ice-Cream?" a little girl enquired "Of course, dear!" her father replied. This made Raditz have a flashback – **Raditz was a baby in his cot and was looking up at his father. "Tch, he's at four. He'll never add up to much!" **– The flashback had ended and Raditz was now angrier than ever. "Grrr! Die!" Raditz said quietly as he charged an energy blast before a voice came from behind him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Raditz turned his head to see the voice. It was none other than Hiro, with his messy hair and his red and yellow gi. "Gladly!" Raditz shouted before lunging towards Hiro. Hiro playfully dodged Raditz's punches as if he wasn't trying at all. "Damn you!" Raditz yelled in frustration. Out of sheer anger, Raditz managed to land a hit on Hiro's face. Raditz burst out laughing but this laughter soon turned to a growl as Hiro turned his head showing the small bruise he got from the punch. "Wow! You managed to land a hit! You're really good!" he chuckled. "Now it's my turn!" Hiro sprinted towards Raditz and at the last second, jumped into the air and landed a solid hit on Raditz's cheek, sending him flying into a nearby desert.

When Hiro found Raditz, he lunged towards him and after a severe melee combination; it was revealed that Hiro was victorious as Raditz was lying on the ground, with blood gushing out of his mouth. "Tell me, kid…" Raditz spoke to Hiro "is Kakarot stronger than you?" Hiro sat down and began to explain. "Yes, he's a lot stronger than me." "I need to surpass both Vegeta and Kakarot… then I'll kill them both!" "No, Raditz!" Hiro had snapped "Killing is not the way forward!" "How could you say that? You're a Saiyan!" Raditz loudly claimed whilst pointing at Hiro's tail. "Oh!" Hiro chuckled "You noticed it!" "You have no pride!" Raditz mocked Hiro. "I guess not…" Hiro explained "I was killed when I was three… So I guess I didn't have time to develop a sense of pride."

Hiro pulled a vile of purple liquid out of his pocket and handed it to Raditz. "Drink it." He insisted "It'll heal you." Raditz did as he was told and drank the liquid; it instantly healed all of his wounds. Hiro was about to jump back into the portal when Raditz asked "T-tell me, Hiro…. How did you get so strong?" Hiro paused for a moment, then turned round and sat on the sandy floor. Hiro Began….

**Next Chapter: Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins - Hiro**


	13. Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins: Hiro

Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins – Hiro

The year was 737; I was three at the time. Me and my mother were on a vacation to the Param Desert near the equator of Planet Vegeta. That day, we and the local village were looking for water to give to the farm animals to drink. Mid-day was upon us and we hadn't found a single drop. "It's hopeless" Mother sighed in frustration "There's gotta be some water around here somewhere!" I replied with false hope. Suddenly, without warning, the sky went dark, something was blocking out the sun! I put my head up and covered my eyebrows with my arm. Then I saw it, the ovular shape of Freeza's Mother Ship. "That thing's huge" I heard some villagers say. Then, an orange ball of light came from the ship. "I can feel the heat of that thing from here!" Mother gasped. After a few moments, it happened – The giant ball got bigger and bigger. There was a huge crash as it hit the atmosphere. We saw the gigantic, orange spherical shape land behind the mountains. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then, there was the blast, so huge that it engulfed all of us, and we were thousands of kilometres away from the impact! That's all I can remember now, then everything turned white. The last thing I remember was my mother screaming my name…

The whiteness seemed eternal. But, eventually, I awoke in a strange place, with a halo atop my head. "What is this place?" I asked to myself. It turned out that I was on a platform. I looked down to see a road-like structure, with white blobs travelling down it. At the end of the road was a sort of building. On each side of the road were people in white suits with blue skin and horns. "Please do not attempt to cut in line." one of them said with his megaphone "If you are caught cutting in line, you will be sent straight to Hell." I jumped down onto the road. "Hey, you!" one of the Ogres shouted "Get back in line!" "S-sorry, sir!" I apologised before going to the back of the line.

When I finally got to the front, I saw that there was a giant, red man sitting on a huge chair behind a desk. "Ah, yes, a Saiyan… Hiro, is it?" "Yes, sir" I replied politely. "I've been seeing a lot of Saiyans today." he mumbled "mm… You're different from any other Saiyan I've met before…" "I suppose **you** could go to Heaven." The gigantic Ogre proposed. "That's great!" I cheered. "But… What about my mother?" "You're mother, hm? Let's see. King Enma was flicking the pages of his notebook and examining them. "Ah, yes, you're mother, Kabarage… Straight to Hell, of course." "What?" I replied, beginning to break into tears. "Look, I'm sorry but your mother destroyed a lot of races in her lifetime." I was still sniffling. "Wait… You like to fight, right?" The red Ogre asked "Y-yes" I replied. "Well then, how about I let you go and train with King Kai?" "King Kai?" I asked "Yes, King Kai is one of the best masters in the Other World!" "Ok, then!" I replied, beginning to cheer up. "Good! But you'll have to run Snake Way first!" "Don't worry, I can do it!" I shouted before running out the door. The first thing I saw when I got out of the building was a gigantic snake head. I quickly leaped over it and gasped at what I saw.

It was a floating road, hundreds of thousands of kilometres in length. "How on Vegeta am I gonna get to the end?" I wondered. "I'd better get moving." I insisted to myself, so I did. I sprinted for miles. It all seemed the same – the same stone road with the same yellow clouds. I began to get quite bored until I came up to a building. I smelled food so I quickly ran inside without thinking. I turned my head countless times to try and sniff out the food but to no avail. The doors suddenly slammed shut behind me. The lights then turned on revealing a green skinned, orange – haired woman. This woman's name was Princess Snake. She offered me many different food items and I ate all of them very quickly. I then attempted to leave but Princess Snake transformed into a gigantic serpent and began chasing me! I eventually managed to evade her and tangle her up. When I had gotten rid of that menace, I saw a little planet in the sky. I figured that it must have been King Kai's Planet, so I leapt up into the air and landed on the planet with a thud. "This gravity is the same as Planet Vegeta's!" I told myself. I turned my head to examine a strange little house.

After a few minutes, a small, impish man with antennae, blue skin, glasses and a black gi opened the door to the hut and came out. He was obviously surprised about my presence because he let out a small gasp before saying "W-who are you?" "I'm Hiro, sir! A Saiyan!" the man looked even more worried "A SAIYAN? You'd better not destroy my planet, bastard!" "What? No you've got it all wrong! King Enma sent me to train with you!" "King Enma, huh?" the weird man asked "Y-yes, sir" I replied. "When will he learn not to send random people to me for training?" King Kai muttered to himself. "I swear, if the next person he sends has black spikey hair, an orange gi and a huge appetite, I WILL MURDER HIM!" "But, I suppose that'll never happen." He murmured "So… Will you train me?" I questioned. "Ok" was the simple answer I got "Wait… WHAT?" "I said OK." "I know but… I thought I had to do a test to prove myself worthy or something?" "Well, you're just gonna pass anyway." King Kai replied. "Ok… Thanks!" I thanked happily. The entire training course with King Kai took a few months to complete. "Wow." King Kai said, astonished. "You have beaten my training course in a month!" "The last guy to try took 23 years to do it!" I nodded, chuckling. "Well, anyway, congratulations – you now know the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb." "What now, King Kai?" I asked. "I suppose you should train with Grand Kai." "Grand… Kai… Who's he?" "He's the master of the universe!" King Kai was quick to inform me. "His power is way beyond mine and he trains the best warriors in the whole of Other World!" "Wow!" I shouted, excited "I wanna train with him!" "Well, OK… But we'll have to get his permission first!" So, we went to Grand Kai's Planet. It was much larger and more posh than King Kai's Planet. We came up to Grand Kai's Mansion and he came out the door, in a gi similar to King Kai's except slightly different colours. "Oh, Grand Kai… Will you accept Hiro as your student?" "Sure, why not?" Grand Kai said to everyone's surprise. I excelled in Grand Kai's training program and was the second best there. The only one who ever outclassed me was Pikkon. Eventually, I grew tired of the training Grand Kai gave me and left to find another form of training. One day, as I was travelling, I came across a huge planet in the sky above. I immediately flew up to it. When I touched the ground, an old, purple man waved a stick at me and said "Oi! This is my planet! Get 'yer own!" "S-sorry, sir!" "Why are you here?" He asked "Just to receive training off you." "Hmmm…" The elderly Kai wondered. "My training is very difficult; would you be up to the challenge?" "Always." I said, sternly. "Well, OK then!" "You are hereby enrolled in Elder Dai Kaioh's training!" "Um… sir." Old Kai turned his head, East Kaioshin was behind him. "No one uses that name for you anymore… They just call you Old Kai." "Those bastards!" Old Kai shouted. We all laughed. I began to train with Old Kai when Goku fought Uub in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've been there since.

Power Levels –

Hiro (Alive) - Age 3: 205

Kabarage – Age 38: 962

Saiyan Desert Dwellers – Ages Unknown: 300 – 700

Supernova: 750,000

Hiro (Dead): 220

Ogres – Ages Unknown: 6 – 32

King Enma – Age Unknown: 2,000

Princess Snake – Age 4,500,000 (Physically 30): 12

Princess Snake (Serpent form): 190

King Kai – Age 5,000,000: 5,000

Bubbles – Age Unknown: 10

Gregory: Age Unknown: 32

Hiro (Post King Kai Training): 7,300

Grand Kai – Age 900,000,000: 50,000

Pikkon – Age 400(Physically 30): 7,000,000,000

Hiro (Post Grand Kai Training): 10,000,000

Old Kai – Age 6,900,000,000: 67

East Kaioshin – Age 12,000,000: 80,000,000,000

Planets Mentioned -

Planet Vegeta:

A planet which is 10 times larger than Earth and thus had 10 times the gravity. It had a Dark Orange/Light Red sky and Dark Red Grass. The plants were silver and there was always a light layer of snow on the grass. Snowflakes were constantly falling and the weather was always mild. The Saiyans lived in a huge city in the North of the Planet, though a few rouge Saiyans lived in the equator and the South.

Other World:

The place where people go when they die. Hiro was sent here because he was killed like almost all the other Saiyans when Planet Vegeta was blown up by Freeza. There is a Check – in – Station; this is where King Enma decides whether you go to Heaven or Hell.


	14. The Arrival

Dragon Ball Hoshi – Mecha Goku Saga Part 12

"I see…" Raditz said whilst taking in the information that Hiro had given him. "Anyway…" Hiro replied as he got up "I'd better be going. Suddenly, without warning, a huge earthquake lifted some rocks off the ground. "What's happening?" Raditz enquired. "Look!" Hiro pointed "In the sky!" the sky began to change as a yellow, egg – shaped ship came out of the blue and was headed to where the fight with Mecha Goku had happened." Can it be?" Hiro asked himself. "Who?" Raditz replied. "I think we have to go to the landing spot. Raditz obeyed Hiro's command and followed him in flight. "I sense a high power coming from the ship." Hiro told Raditz. "Who is it" Raditz asked "I have a suspicion. I just hope I'm right." Elsewhere, the Z-Fighters were recovering when suddenly Vegeta shot up "I feel a high power coming this way!" he told everyone. "I feel it now!" Gohan replied after a few second of silence. A few second later, a large, egg-shaped ship came into view and landed right in front of them with a breeze. When the Z-Fighters had uncovered their eyes, something familiar came into view. "Trunk's Time Machine!" Gohan gasped.

"Heh, so Trunks has finally decided to show himself!" Vegeta smirked "What? But I'm right here!" Trunks replied, shocked. "Not you." Vegeta said simply. The door to the strange machine slowly opened and a figure flew out and landed in front of the Z-Fighters. "Trunks!" Gohan laughed whilst running towards him. "Hey, Gohan!" Future Trunks replied, a little embarrassed. The two men shook hands and spoke. "We meet again!" Gohan quoted "But this time I am the elder!" he added. "How are you doing?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Very good, thanks! I have got a wife and a daughter named Pan!" "A WIFE? DAUGHTER?" Trunks gaped "Hah! Yeah, times do change!" Gohan chuckled. "I guess so." Trunks replied, with a little sternness in his voice. "How about you?" Gohan asked "Got a girlfriend?" Trunks was now blushing heavily, even more than he was before. "N-no." was the only response that Trunks could squeeze out. "Weird." Gohan pondered "I'm sure someone like you would be really popular with the girls." Trunks was now blushing uncontrollably and he was now a very dark shade of red. "Well… I guess due to Majin Buu I haven't been able to get into any sort of relationship." "How do you know Majin Bu-"Gohan was cut off by Vegeta "Cut the chit-chat!" He shouted. "All I want to know is why you're here!" "I just wanted to see you and Gohan and-""That's not the reason, boy!" Vegeta shouted in frustration. "(Sigh) Ok then." "I sensed a high power level. It was so strong that I could feel it from my time!" "That would be that piece of scrap metal imitation of Goku!" Vegeta added. Everyone was surprised – Vegeta just called Goku by his name! Everyone was used to him calling Goku by his Saiyan name, Kakarot. In fact, Vegeta had always called him Kakarot since the day of his arrival on Earth over thirty years previous. So why now did he refer to him as Goku? "Goku?" asked Trunks "Yes, I think Dr. Gero made a fake Kakarot in Hell and somehow sent it here." Vegeta replied.

"I think I'm starting to understand what's been going on" Trunks said out loud in thought. It was only then that Bulma came up to Trunks. "Trunks!" she squealed. "Hi, mom!" Trunks greeted. Just then, Bulla came out of the airship and saw Trunks. "Trunks, why have you got a sword?" she asked "and **why **are you wearing a woman's jacket? Bardock chuckled slightly as Trunks turned a deep shade of red. "Bulla, this is Trunks" Bulma stated "Yeah, I know but…" Bulla had just noticed that her timelines trunks was standing a few hundred yards to her left, talking to Goten. "This is freaking me out." Bulla was quick to inform her mother. "Don't worry, Bulla" Bulma insisted "This is Trunks from the future!" "The future…?" Bulla asked. "Uh… mom… Who is this?" Future Trunks asked. "This is Bulla, your sister." "A SISTER?" "Things have changed since you've been here last." Trunks began wandering around and talking to people. He came up to Goten. "Hi, who are you?" he asked politely "I'm Goten" Goten informed Mirai Trunks. "Goten? Are you related to Gohan?" "I should hope so, I'm his brother!" "Wow, another new sibling!" Trunks laughed. "Guys!" Bulma shouted "It's time to go to the Time Chamber" "The Time Chamber?" Trunks asked "Why?" "I'll explain on the way" Vegeta was quick to reply.


	15. The Training Begins

Dragon Ball Hoshi Origins – Hiro

The year was 737; I was three at the time. Me and my mother were on a vacation to the Param Desert near the equator of Planet Vegeta. That day, we and the local village were looking for water to give to the farm animals to drink. Mid-day was upon us and we hadn't found a single drop. "It's hopeless" Mother sighed in frustration "There's gotta be some water around here somewhere!" I replied with false hope. Suddenly, without warning, the sky went dark, something was blocking out the sun! I put my head up and covered my eyebrows with my arm. Then I saw it, the ovular shape of Freeza's Mother Ship. "That thing's huge" I heard some villagers say. Then, an orange ball of light came from the ship. "I can feel the heat of that thing from here!" Mother gasped. After a few moments, it happened – The giant ball got bigger and bigger. There was a huge crash as it hit the atmosphere. We saw the gigantic, orange spherical shape land behind the mountains. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then, there was the blast, so huge that it engulfed all of us, and we were thousands of kilometres away from the impact! That's all I can remember now, then everything turned white. The last thing I remember was my mother screaming my name…

The whiteness seemed eternal. But, eventually, I awoke in a strange place, with a halo atop my head. "What is this place?" I asked to myself. It turned out that I was on a platform. I looked down to see a road-like structure, with white blobs travelling down it. At the end of the road was a sort of building. On each side of the road were people in white suits with blue skin and horns. "Please do not attempt to cut in line." one of them said with his megaphone "If you are caught cutting in line, you will be sent straight to Hell." I jumped down onto the road. "Hey, you!" one of the Ogres shouted "Get back in line!" "S-sorry, sir!" I apologised before going to the back of the line.

When I finally got to the front, I saw that there was a giant, red man sitting on a huge chair behind a desk. "Ah, yes, a Saiyan… Hiro, is it?" "Yes, sir" I replied politely. "I've been seeing a lot of Saiyans today." he mumbled "mm… You're different from any other Saiyan I've met before…" "I suppose **you** could go to Heaven." The gigantic Ogre proposed. "That's great!" I cheered. "But… What about my mother?" "You're mother, hm? Let's see. King Enma was flicking the pages of his notebook and examining them. "Ah, yes, you're mother, Kabarage… Straight to Hell, of course." "What?" I replied, beginning to break into tears. "Look, I'm sorry but your mother destroyed a lot of races in her lifetime." I was still sniffling. "Wait… You like to fight, right?" The red Ogre asked "Y-yes" I replied. "Well then, how about I let you go and train with King Kai?" "King Kai?" I asked "Yes, King Kai is one of the best masters in the Other World!" "Ok, then!" I replied, beginning to cheer up. "Good! But you'll have to run Snake Way first!" "Don't worry, I can do it!" I shouted before running out the door. The first thing I saw when I got out of the building was a gigantic snake head. I quickly leaped over it and gasped at what I saw.

It was a floating road, hundreds of thousands of kilometres in length. "How on Vegeta am I gonna get to the end?" I wondered. "I'd better get moving." I insisted to myself, so I did. I sprinted for miles. It all seemed the same – the same stone road with the same yellow clouds. I began to get quite bored until I came up to a building. I smelled food so I quickly ran inside without thinking. I turned my head countless times to try and sniff out the food but to no avail. The doors suddenly slammed shut behind me. The lights then turned on revealing a green skinned, orange – haired woman. This woman's name was Princess Snake. She offered me many different food items and I ate all of them very quickly. I then attempted to leave but Princess Snake transformed into a gigantic serpent and began chasing me! I eventually managed to evade her and tangle her up. When I had gotten rid of that menace, I saw a little planet in the sky. I figured that it must have been King Kai's Planet, so I leapt up into the air and landed on the planet with a thud. "This gravity is the same as Planet Vegeta's!" I told myself. I turned my head to examine a strange little house.

After a few minutes, a small, impish man with antennae, blue skin, glasses and a black gi opened the door to the hut and came out. He was obviously surprised about my presence because he let out a small gasp before saying "W-who are you?" "I'm Hiro, sir! A Saiyan!" the man looked even more worried "A SAIYAN? You'd better not destroy my planet, bastard!" "What? No you've got it all wrong! King Enma sent me to train with you!" "King Enma, huh?" the weird man asked "Y-yes, sir" I replied. "When will he learn not to send random people to me for training?" King Kai muttered to himself. "I swear, if the next person he sends has black spikey hair, an orange gi and a huge appetite, I WILL MURDER HIM!" "But, I suppose that'll never happen." He murmured "So… Will you train me?" I questioned. "Ok" was the simple answer I got "Wait… WHAT?" "I said OK." "I know but… I thought I had to do a test to prove myself worthy or something?" "Well, you're just gonna pass anyway." King Kai replied. "Ok… Thanks!" I thanked happily. The entire training course with King Kai took a few months to complete. "Wow." King Kai said, astonished. "You have beaten my training course in a month!" "The last guy to try took 23 years to do it!" I nodded, chuckling. "Well, anyway, congratulations – you now know the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb." "What now, King Kai?" I asked. "I suppose you should train with Grand Kai." "Grand… Kai… Who's he?" "He's the master of the universe!" King Kai was quick to inform me. "His power is way beyond mine and he trains the best warriors in the whole of Other World!" "Wow!" I shouted, excited "I wanna train with him!" "Well, OK… But we'll have to get his permission first!" So, we went to Grand Kai's Planet. It was much larger and more posh than King Kai's Planet. We came up to Grand Kai's Mansion and he came out the door, in a gi similar to King Kai's except slightly different colours. "Oh, Grand Kai… Will you accept Hiro as your student?" "Sure, why not?" Grand Kai said to everyone's surprise. I excelled in Grand Kai's training program and was the second best there. The only one who ever outclassed me was Pikkon. Eventually, I grew tired of the training Grand Kai gave me and left to find another form of training. One day, as I was travelling, I came across a huge planet in the sky above. I immediately flew up to it. When I touched the ground, an old, purple man waved a stick at me and said "Oi! This is my planet! Get 'yer own!" "S-sorry, sir!" "Why are you here?" He asked "Just to receive training off you." "Hmmm…" The elderly Kai wondered. "My training is very difficult; would you be up to the challenge?" "Always." I said, sternly. "Well, OK then!" "You are hereby enrolled in Elder Dai Kaioh's training!" "Um… sir." Old Kai turned his head, East Kaioshin was behind him. "No one uses that name for you anymore… They just call you Old Kai." "Those bastards!" Old Kai shouted. We all laughed. I began to train with Old Kai when Goku fought Uub in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've been there since.

Power Levels –

Hiro (Alive) - Age 3: 205

Kabarage – Age 38: 962

Saiyan Desert Dwellers – Ages Unknown: 300 – 700

Supernova: 750,000

Hiro (Dead): 220

Ogres – Ages Unknown: 6 – 32

King Enma – Age Unknown: 2,000

Princess Snake – Age 4,500,000 (Physically 30): 12

Princess Snake (Serpent form): 190

King Kai – Age 5,000,000: 5,000

Bubbles – Age Unknown: 10

Gregory: Age Unknown: 32

Hiro (Post King Kai Training): 7,300

Grand Kai – Age 900,000,000: 50,000

Pikkon – Age 400(Physically 30): 7,000,000,000

Hiro (Post Grand Kai Training): 10,000,000

Old Kai – Age 6,900,000,000: 67

East Kaioshin – Age 12,000,000: 80,000,000,000

Planets Mentioned -

Planet Vegeta:

A planet which is 10 times larger than Earth and thus had 10 times the gravity. It had a Dark Orange/Light Red sky and Dark Red Grass. The plants were silver and there was always a light layer of snow on the grass. Snowflakes were constantly falling and the weather was always mild. The Saiyans lived in a huge city in the North of the Planet, though a few rouge Saiyans lived in the equator and the South.

Other World:

The place where people go when they die. Hiro was sent here because he was killed like almost all the other Saiyans when Planet Vegeta was blown up by Freeza. There is a Check – in – Station; this is where King Enma decides whether you go to Heaven or Hell.


End file.
